Finding War
by DivergentTributeTW
Summary: The video has been shown and it hasn't got the reaction planned, Tris is forced to leave by herself to find safety in a new society that she was told about, but is it really safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' POV**

_Then the shouting begins..._

People are crowding around us, Tobias draps his arm around me protectively, a gun fires. Silence. Everyone turns and sees Evelyn, with a wild look in her eyes, holding a gun in her hand,

"Listen up!" she shouts "I will ask you questions and you will all answer truthfully!" we are all silent, "Now, what the hell was that!" she yells

"It's the truth!" shouts Tobias, "It's the information that you wanted to destroy!"

"And who gave you permission to play that video!" Evelyn shouts,

"I don't need permission I'm Dauntless Leader!" he retorts,

"Well not anymore, I'm the leader of the new goverment, and anyone who refuses my power will be executed!" a shout raises from the crowd, "You have no power over us!" Evelyn lifts her gun and shoots, the man crumbles to the floor. Dead.

"Now I can be taken seriously," she says "My first job as leader is to dispose of Beatrice Prior,"

Tobias' grip tightens around me "If you want to kill her your gonna have to kill me too," he says

"Well, we all have to make sacrifices," she says, _What a Bitch! She'd kill her own son to kill me!_

She lifts her gun and points it towards him, I start to panic, while he remains completely unfazed, she pulls the trigger, what happens now is completely unexpected, Caleb runs and pushes me and Tobias out of the way, the bullet hits him in the chest, he is slowly dieing,

"Caleb!" I say crotching next to him, tears spilling over my cheeks, he may be a traitor, he may of help someone try to kill me, but he is still my brother, he is still family,

"Tris listen to me, it's okay, you're going to be okay, you gotta get out of here," he says weakly,

"Where do I go?" I ask,

"During initiation I found a leak into a different control signal, it came from a different community outside ours, I need you to go and find them, all I know is that if you continue going north from Amity you wiil reach it, but I don't know how long it will take," he says, only me and Tobias, who is by my side, can hear him, everyone else is to far away and listening to Evelyn, who rambling on about how we can't rebel because we are out numbered,

"Four?" Caleb says,

"Yes?" Tobias says,

"Please take care of my sister, make sure she's safe,"

"I'd do that even if you didn't ask me," Tobias says, relief floods into Caleb's pale face, he closes his eyes and takes his last breath. He's gone.

What he has said is still going through my mind there is other people, people outside the fence and my brother's dieing wish is that I go and find them, I will do it but I need to get out of here first.

I look at Tobias who is looking around, probably for the nearest exit, Evelyn's voice breaks his daze, "Edward will you take Ms. Prior to the holding cell please," Edward clamps his hands around my shoulders and starts to drag me away, Tobias is up in an instant, punching Edward in the jaw, taking my hand and running out the room, he leads me in to a supply room and locks the door, he picks up a backpack and starts to fill it with food, weapons and clothes from different aisles across the room, he shoves a first aid kit in the bag along with four big bottles of water, there's a knock on the door, "Four, Tris! Come on open up!" it's Uriah, I look at Tobias and he goes over and opens the door, Uriah, Zeke and Christina come in, Tobias locks the door behind them,

"What are you doing?" Christina asks,

"Getting Tris out of here," Tobias says,

"Wait, me? What about you?" I ask, he shakes his head,

"I have to stay here, but I promise I'll come and find you when I can,"

"No I'm not leaving you here," I say

"You have to, I'll make sure they don't find you," he says, he hands me a backpack and pushes me, gentally towards a window, I look around at Christina, Uriah and Zeke, they look at me sadly, but don't stop Tobias, he opens the window and gestures for me to climb out, I turn to Christina, Uriah and Zeke, I walk over to them and pull them into a hug,

"Be safe Tris," whispers Christina,

"I will, I'll miss you guys," I say,

"We'll be out there with Four when we can to bring you home," says Zeke,

"Don't forget about us, Tris," Uriah says

"Uriah you're so dramatic how can I forget about you?" I say, we all pull away from the hug and I turn to Tobias, he hugs me tightly and buries his face in my neck, he pulls away a little and kisses me, when we pull back he leans his forehead to mine, "I love you, Tris, be brave, I promise I'll find you," he says quietly,

"I love you too," I choke out, he kisses me again and lifts me on to the window ledge, he hands me a locket, it has a engraving of one of my ravens on it, I open it and see a picture of the two of us just after initiation was over, in the second half there is a compass,

"I had it made when we were in Amity, never thought you'd have to use it," he says,

"Thank you," I say and kiss him again, "Good-bye," I say

"Bye," they say, and I climb out the window, I shrug on a jacket and the backpack, I run off into the distance.

^-^ Page Break ^-^

I've been walking for two weeks and still no sign of life. I'm beginning to think that there is no life here and Caleb made a mistake, when I hear it, a faint melody coming from a head of me, I walk slowly towards it, to my surprise I see a group of people, a girl about a year older than me leaning against a tree singing:

_'Are you, are you, Coming to the tree_

_Wear a necklace of rope side by side here with me,_

_Strange things did happen here no stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight, at the hanging tree.'_

I step forward trying to get closer but not get noticed, but I step on a twig and it snaps, it seems to echo in the silence, no birds are tweeting, it's like they're listening to this girl sing, everyone turns to look at me and almost immediately have guns trained on me,

"Put your hands behind your head!" says a tall man, who looks a lot like the girl; I do as I'm told,

"What's your name?" he asks

"Tris Prior," I say,

"Where do you come from?" the girl asks,

"Dauntless," I say,

"What?" she says,

"I'm from the faction Dauntless," I say slowly,

"Faction, What district are you from?" she asks,

"District- Look I'm not from here I'm from a separate community," I say,

"Wait, you're from the faction program?" Says a different man,

"I guess so," I say, he walks over to me and shakes my hand "I'm Plutarch, this is Katniss," he says gesturing to the girl who was singing, "this is Gale," he says pointing to the man that looks like Katniss, "and this is Cressida, Castor and Pollux," he says pointing to what looks like a camera crew,

"Hi," I say, they all nod hellos,

"If you don't mind me asking, Tris was it? How did you get outside the fence?" Plutarch says,

"It's kind of a long story," I say,

"Well we have plenty of time to listen, let's get you back to thirteen and cleaned up," he says, I nod,

"Wait, are we seriously just going to trust her we haven't even searched her," says Gale,

"Well you can search her then if you're so excited to," says Plutarch, Gale comes toward me and takes the backpack from me, he starts to go through it and dumping everything on the floor, he gives me a death glare every time he pulls out a gun or knife,

"I didn't pack the bag!" I say after another glare, he just rolls his eyes and pulls out two envelops he looks at who they're addressed to he hands one to Katniss and one to me, me? I open it:

_Tris,_

_If you're reading this you've probably found people _

_And they've probably searched you,_

_Or your curiosity has got the better of you,_

_I'm writing this letter to tell you that I will not stop trying_

_To find you, I will make you safe again, but you have_

_To promise me that you won't lose faith in me,_

_I swear that I will find you, if it's the last thing I do,_

_I love you,_

_Tobias x_

I have tears in my eyes; I look up and see Katniss reading the other letter.

**Katniss' POV**

I open the letter that Gale gave me:

_To whom this may concern,_

_(Tris if you're reading this stop, it's not your letter)_

_My name is Tobias Eaton, if you're reading this it means_

_Hopefully Tris is safe, please keep it that way, because I_

_Don't know what I'd do if she got hurt,_

_The reason she is here is because she is not safe here,_

_Her life was threatened, so I made her go,_

_I will be out there to get her as soon as it's safe for her to come _

_Back, but until then you need to make sure she stays strong,_

_I will be forever grateful to you and I owe you big time,_

_-Tobias_

_P.S. If she looks broken tell her to be brave she'll know what it means_

I look at Tris, she has tears in her eyes, this Tobias guy must be very important to her, she's been torn away from the one she loves, I know what that's like, when I was forced to say goodbye to Prim before the games, she's like Prim in many ways, she has blonde hair, blue eyes and is petite, small, I walk up to her and hug her she stiffens a little but then relaxes.

"It's okay, we'll keep you safe," I say,

"Thank you," she whispers,

We get on the hovercraft, Plutarch tells her who I am and what I've been through, when she asks about what the hunger games are Gale storms off, and doesn't hear her story, she explains everything about her life, about things called aptitude tests, choosing ceremonies, dauntless initiation. She explains how she is different to other people because she is Divergent, she explains how the war that brought her here ripped her to shreds with guilt and loss, she leaves out personal details though like what she went through during her initiation and the war, because she claims she doesn't want to relive them, by the time we get back to thirteen I'm mentally exhausted, this girl has been through so much in such a small amount of time, I mean, I went through a lot of things, that have scared me for life, but her life is just as bad in a way.

I take Tris to the hospital, where my mother examines her and checks her cuts and bruises, from her travel, my mother's eyes widen when she sees her shoulder,

"What is it?" I ask,

"There is a bullet wound," says my mom,

"Oh that happened a little over a month ago," says Tris, my mother shakes her head,

"But it's further along in the healing process, are you sure about the timing?" she says,

"Yeah, I have been using this slave that is meant to speed healing," Tris says, handing a container to my mother, my mother looks through it and says,

"Where did you get this?"

"Well back home the intelligent faction, Erudite, created all sorts of things like this," Tris says,

"Do you have any other things like this?" my mother asks,

"No, I was only given that when I was shot in the shoulder to speed the healing," Tris explains, my mother nods,

"Well that's you all done," my mother turns to me "Can you get her some new clothes and some food then find her a compartment she needs to rest," my mother says,

"Okay, come on Tris," I say, I lead her down the various hallways of thirteen, I get her the drab grey uniform, give her the bland tasteless food and a tiny apartment next to mine, I never really thought anything like this would happen, ever, I wonder if Gale and I had left when we said, would we have found the factions? And if so would they have taken us in like we did for Tris, I don't know


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed, sorry I haven't posted in a while I've got two other stories I need to finish,**

**Disclaimer: I'm using a lot of quotes in this chapter, but they belong to Suzanne Collins and Veronica Roth, not me!**

**Tris' POV**

The next day, I'm called into Command, I don't know why, and that makes me nervous, I've only been here for a day so I haven't made a proper judgement yet, but the people I have met seem nice so I remain optimistic.

I walk into command and see Katniss talking to a guy with bronze hair and tanned skin, when I'm noticed in the doorway Plutarch comes up to me and says "Tris! We have good news! Ever since you arrived we have set up a patrol in the forest for others from the faction program," I nod, he continues "We received intelligence this morning that they found a boy, well teenager, who had dark hair and dark eyes, they couldn't find out his name since he was dehydrated but he was carrying a letter very much like yours, saying he was from the Dauntless faction like yourself,"

"Do you know who wrote the letter?" I ask, my hope building, there are only two teenagers I know who are Divergent, from Dauntless, with dark hair and eyes, Tobias and Uriah, frankly, I'd be happy to see both,

"No, our connection died, but-," he presses a finger to his ear, "They have returned here and they are bringing him down, he'll be here shortly," I nod and take a seat opposite Katniss, she smiles at me, she must have over heard the conversation, I smile back,

A few minutes later I hear the door open and spin around, I look up to the figure and something within me deflates,

Uriah,

But as soon as I feel this it's gone, I jump up and hug him, he hugs me back tightly, the screens around the room light up but I ignore them, I pull back,

"What are you doing here?" I ask,

"I came to get you," he says,

"On your own," I ask, surly Tobias would have came if I was able to come home,

"No Four came too, we just split up because we didn't know where to find you," he explains,

"He's on his own out there?" I ask panic rising,

"No he's with Evelyn," my head snaps up,

"_Evelyn,"_ I hiss, he nods his head,

"She was adamant that she would stick with Four," he says,

"Why?" I ask, I'm seriously confused,

"That's why," says a voice behind us, I turn to see a man named Haymitch, he's looking at the screens, I turn my head and my breath catches, Evelyn stands behind a man white an unnatural white beard,

"But if Evelyn's there, where's-," I start but then the screen pans out and I nearly collapses. Tobias. He's sitting in a chair next to a boy about Katniss' age with blonde hair,

"We have some exiting new guys," says the man with the white beard, in a high pitch accent, "Century's ago, even before the first Hunger Games, our government created a district that was cut off from us, this project was called the faction program, we have a representative of the faction program, so please, welcome Evelyn Johnson," the man steps away and Evelyn steps up and starts to speak,

"Thank you Mr. President, a s you know my name is Evelyn Johnson and I'm the representative of the factions, we ourselves have recently faced a war that left thousands dead, the reason for this war were people called Divergent, they can't be controlled, they are dangerous and deadly, one actually stood by and watch her parents killed and it had no effect on her, she even killed her best friend and it didn't faze her," she says, is she talking about me, can she honestly think the war didn't faze me at all? I listen to her continue, "This girl is called Tris Prior, she is part of your rebel army, she escaped with the help of that boy over there, I'm not quite sure why he'd help her, why don't we hear from him?" the camera moves to Tobias who looks like he could murder her right now,

"You want to know why I helped her. Because I love her, I'm in love with her," Tobias speaks quietly, Evelyn looks shock for a moment, Tobias gets a sinister smirk on his face, "You seem surprised, I'm not following your game, you can threaten me all you like; I refuse to deny what's right!" Tobias looks start into the camera, "I'm Divergent, I can't and won't be controlled by a power hungry monster that'd do this to her own son," Evelyn steps off the podium and walks over to Tobias slaps him, she looks at soldiers in white suits and they come and beat Tobias to a bloody pulp, I feel Uriah's arm around my waist and realise I was falling, the camera moves back to the podium, the president is there and he introduces the blonde boy as Peeta Mellark, he gestures for Peeta to begin speaking, he speaks in a frustrated tone about the need for the cease-fire. He highlights the damage done to key infrastructure in various districts, and as he speaks, parts of the map light up, showing images of the destruction; a broken dam in district seven, a de-railed train with a pool of toxic waste spilling from the tank cars, a granary collapsing after a fire. He blames the rebel army for all of this.

Suddenly the screen is replaced with a picture of Katniss standing in a pile of rubble, Plutarch jumps up, "He did it! Beetee broke in!" Peeta comes back on the screen, he tries to carry on speaking but the images of Katniss, a little girl and the man sitting next to Katniss distract him, it seems like a war to gain control, everyone in the room is ecstatic with every image, but Katniss looks horrified, so does the man sitting next to her and Haymitch, a seal comes onto the screen for about twenty seconds then the president is back on the screen, he asks if Peeta has any parting thoughts for Katniss, he response with;

"Katniss… how do you think this will end? What will be left? No one is safe. Not in the Capitol. Not in the districts. And you… in Thirteen…" He inhales sharply, as if fighting for air; his eyes look insane. "Dead by morning!"

From off camera the president yells "End it!" then Katniss is back on screen every three seconds, the Capitol is in turmoil, a camera gets knocked over and all you can see are people's running feet, but then the shouting is drowned out by the unmistakeable sound of someone's cry of pain, then blood is splattered onto the tiled floor,

I look at Katniss who looks as if she could scream, the entire room is shouting trying to crack Peeta's coded message, Haymitch growls in frustration, effectively making everyone quite, he says in an annoyed tone "They're beating him bloody while we speak. What more do you need? Katniss, help me out here!"

Katniss gives herself a little shake to bring herself back to reality, "Haymitch's right." She says, I don't know where Peeta got the information, Or if it's true. But he believes it is. And they're—" she cuts herself off, probably thinking of what they're doing to him, I have to say I'm worrying about Tobias too; What is Evelyn doing to him? Haymitch picks up where Katniss left off;

"You don't know him," Haymitch says to the President of thirteen. "We do. Get your people ready." The president looks calm as she sits there and thinks about Haymitch's words, she reminds me of Evelyn, the way she seems to crave power, after a while she says, "Of course, we have prepared for such a scenario. Although we have decades of support for the assumption that further direct attacks on Thirteen would be counterproductive to the Capitol's cause. Nuclear missiles would release radiation into the atmosphere, with incalculable environmental results. Even routine bombing could badly damage our military compound, which we know they hope to regain. And, of course, they invite a counter strike. It is conceivable that, given our current alliance with the rebels, those would be viewed as acceptable risks."

"You think so?" Haymitch says with mock kindness, which the president either doesn't acknowledge or simply ignores,

"I do. At any rate, we're overdue for a Level Five security drill, let's proceed with the lockdown." She starts type rapidly on her keyboard, when she looks up, a high pitch sirens sound from the sound system that goes around the compound,

I'm lead by a man named Boggs- along with Katniss and the man she was sitting next to- down hallways and stairs, we just keep going down, Uriah was taken to get check in the infirmary, so I'm on my own again,

Boggs leads us to the edge of a cavern and tells us to show our schedules, to make sure we haven't wandered off somewhere, I look around, but the place reminds me of the dauntless compound so I have to turn away, Plutarch comes skipping up to us the joy obvious on his face "Ah, here you are," he smiles widely at all of us and turns to Katniss, "Katniss, obviously this is a bad moment for you, what with Peeta's setback, but you need to be aware that others will be watching you."

Katniss looks ready to punch him, I put my hand on her wrist to remind her to stay calm, "What?" she asks

"The other people in the bunker, they'll be taking their cue on how to react from you. If you're calm and brave, others will try to be as well. If you panic, it could spread like wildfire, you can help to Tris, people here are vaguely aware of your story and they'll somewhat look up to you as you come from the brave faction," Plutarch says, we stare at him blankly, "Fire is catching, so to speak," he says looking at Katniss as if she's thick,

"Why don't I just pretend I'm on camera, Plutarch?" Katniss says sarcastically, Plutarch seems oblivious to this,

"Yes! Perfect. One is always much braver with an audience," he says. "Look at the courage Peeta and the other lad just displayed!" _other lad?!_ I think, this time Katniss has to put a hand on my wrist, even though she looks like she wants to slap him silly, "I've got to get back to Coin before lockdown. You keep up the good work!" he says then he skips away, I sigh and shake my head,

Katniss takes me to my compartment; it's verified with a 'D' at the top of the opening, I go in and sit on the bare bed,

"You okay?" asks Katniss, I nod,

"Yeah, you?" I say,

"I guess, but I have to be 'strong for the people' so I can't be anything other," she says,

"I was ready to punch him, how could he call Tobias' and Peeta's act a show for the cameras, it was brave, it was... dauntless," I say putting my head in my hands,

"What do you mean?" she ask,

"There is a line in the dauntless Manifesto, 'we believe in ordinary acts of bravery, in the courage that drives one person to stand up for another.' That's what they were doing, they were standing up for what's right no matter what, and if Plutarch thinks it's an act then we live in one messed up world," I say

"That's exactly what it is," Katniss says, before going to her own compartment


	3. Chapter 3

**Katniss' POV**

I sit with my head against the wall of my family's compartment, exhausted by the events of the day, not only did I see Snow attack Peeta on camera, but Prim had to go and get the stupid cat, barely making it through the doors of the bunker, I lean my head against the wall and sigh,

"You alright, catnip?" I hear a voice ask from the entrance of the compartment, I look and see Gale,

"Sure why wouldn't I be, it's not like we're at war or anything," I snap, he shakes his head and slides down next to me,

"You know I didn't mean that," he says,

"And since when did you call me 'catnip' again?" I say,

"I don't know I just thought we could try get back to normal, you know, the way we were when we were back home," he says scouting a little closer to me, I got up,

"I'm going to see Tris," I say, he grabs my wrist,

"Katniss I don't think you should be near her," he says, I scowl at him and yank my wrist free,

"Why?" I snap,

"What is she is dangerous?" he asks,

"So you're listening to the Capitol now?" I growl,

"No I'm not, it's just what if she is, I mean she hasn't told us any of her past," he says,

"Well I know how bad peoples past can be so I'm not going to walk up to her and have her tell us her life story," I say,

"Fine then I will," he says the walks to her compartment,

"Gale!" I shout, and run after him, I catch up with him just as he stands in the entrance; I see Tris on her bed, staring at a picture in a locket that is around her neck, she looks up when she hears us coming, I make eye contact and look apologetically at her,

"Tell us who you really are," Gale demands,

"What do you mean?" she asks,

"I mean, you mope around here like your world has crumbled to pieces and you won't even tell us anything," he says,

"I don't believe that's any of your business," she snaps,

"Well anyway it would have been as bad as The Hunger Games, that's an entirely different story **(Literally)**" he says, Tris and I both raise our eyebrows

"Excuse me? Are you bragging about how 'hard' your life is? Excuse me Gale but I don't recall anyone telling me that you participated in The Hunger Game, so don't go coming in here as if you've been through hell, because you haven't, and you say you know nothing about me, but in actual fact, I don't know you!" she says, I smile a little, Gale is being out of order, and it's good that Tris can defend herself, even with her size,

Gale scoffs "I'm not bragging, I'm just saying that what you went through can't be as bad as watching children die, I may have never been in a games but I can tell you, it's hard to watch a child die, and actually I went through hell a few years back, when my father _died _in a _mine explosion_,"

"You think you're the only one who's lost a parent, I mean I'm sorry about your dad, but at least you still have your mom, I don't, you didn't have to watch your parents die for you I did, and I actually do know what it's like to watch a child die, because I watched a leader of the faction I chose shoot a little boy in the head, and I couldn't do anything! I had to stay where I was with a gun pressed to my head, so don't go coming to me acting like you've seen it all, because what you've seen is always on a television screen," she says, Gale stands there for a second looking dumbfounded then Tris says "You can go now," I snort, I can feel Gales glare without even looking at him, but I don't care, he just got sassed out by a chic half his size,

**Tris' POV**

A couple of days later we're allowed out of the bunker, I'm shown to my new compartment whilst Katniss is dragged away with her prep team, I lay my head on the arm rest and bend my knees, I close my eyes, I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I'm jolting awake to a knock on the door, I get off the couch and answer the door, I open it to find a little girl with blonde hair,

"Hello is there a problem?" I ask, she shakes her head,

"Are you Tris Prior," she asks shyly, I nod, "I need you to come with me to the infirmary; a boy and my sister want to see you,"

"Who's your sister?" I ask,

"Katniss, oh, and the boy's names Uriah," she says,

"Thank you," I say and follow her to the hospital, I walk in and see Katniss, the boy with the bronze hair and Uriah in hospital beds; I walked in and sat on Uriah's bed but facing Katniss,

"So what's up?" I asked,

"They're going to the capitol, to get everyone, Tobias for you, Peeta for me, Annie for Finnick and the rest of the victors," she says in a rush,

"Really?" I ask, excitement building, "Can we go?" she shakes her head,

"They all ready left, but we have time, and we want to do something to help them when get there," says Finnick, "So if you could find anything that would catch people's attention, that would be great," I nod, I feel Uriah tap me on the shoulder,

"I'm going home, they're sending some troops to get rid of Evelyn's gang and I'm going with them to tell them what's going on," says Uriah,

"You are," I say, he nods, I hug him, "Say hi to Christina for me,"

"I will," he says I pull back and turn to Katniss and Finnick,

"You ready?" they nod and we walk up to the surface,

**(\_/)****  
****(='.'=) ****  
****(")_(")**

We sit in command, watching the attack take place, it's a long video, but Katniss is only in it long enough to show the rebels she is alive, I have a little to say, just explaining how Evelyn is the dangerous one, for she killed my brother and trick her own son, twice, but Finnick, he shone he told countless tales of how the Capitol sold for his looks, and how the women paid him by telling him secrets, most of which are about the president,

Beetee tries to hold the reins as long as he can, but in the end he gives up saying if they aren't out now, they're dead, the thought made me stiffen,

We were told that we had to wait, and that's what we're doing waiting in a room that looks like a field, it's not like the one in my fear landscape, it's more alive, and there aren't crows but humming birds flying around, Katniss teaches me how to tie knots whilst, she and Finnick talk about how Finnick fell in love with Annie,

"How did you fall in love with Tobias, Tris?" asks Finnick, I look up from the noose Katniss helped me make,

"He was my instructor in Dauntless, it wasn't until near the end of initiation that I found that he liked me, it took me a while to find that I liked him too, he told me he loves me at the start of the war, I didn't tell him until I nearly died," I say with a chuckle, "I guess there are something that you go through that you can't stop falling in love after," I say, they nod and the door opens and we see Haymitch,

"They're back," he says, we all spring up, Katniss looks like she wants to ask a question but he just holds up his hand, "That all I know," I nod and walk with Finnick and Katniss to the hospital.

We walk in and there are tonnes of people tending to injuries, I look around and search for Tobias, I can't see over the crowd,

"Finnick!" Yells a voice, I look and see a woman in a sheet running to Finnick, I smile and continue my search,

"Tris!" I hear his deep voice before I see him, I snap my head up and meet his dark blue eyes, I smile and run over to him, he grabs me in a hug as soon as I close enough, he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist, he holds me tightly whilst say into my ear, "I love you, I missed you so much," I pull my head from its place in his neck and kiss him, he kisses me back, when I pull back I rest my forehead against his, I stare into his eyes until I see something in the corner of my ear, I break his eye contact for a second, just to see Katniss crumble to the floor, with a manic Peeta standing above her


End file.
